Merry Christmas From the 74th Hunger Games
by TimX7
Summary: A music video about the twenty-four tributes of the 74th Hunger Games and what they do during Christmas at the training center.


I don't own The Hunger Games or even the song Merry Christmas from the Whole Fam Damily. So don't sue.

**Title: Merry Christmas From the 74th Hunger Games**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: A music video about the twenty-four tributes of the 74th Hunger Games and what they do during Christmas at the training center.**

**Author's Note: This is the entry for the December 2010 Primrose Contest. This is a parody to the song "Merry Christmas From the Whole Fam Damily" by Cletus T. Judd. Word count is 1472**

Scene opens with Haymitch Abernathy. Who sits in a nice velvet chair, in front of a fire place with a roaring fire, while wearing a red lounging robe and matching slippers. He holds a barrel of brandy, with the barrel still attached to a dog collar, with a tag that says Cujo the 2nd. The collar's owner, a skinned rabid Saint Bernard dog, is roasting over the fire. It looks almost well done too. He pours some of the brandy into a brandy glass and sets the barrel to the side of the chair. He swirls the brandy before taking a sip and noticing that he's on the air.

"Oh hello!" he said to the camera and the viewing audience. "President Snow had asked me to do something for all of Panem. He tried to threaten my family, as he usually does with victors, but forgot he already killed my family. It wasn't because I used the force field to win the Quarter Quell, but it was because I wouldn't become a manwhore. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. Anyway it's the holiday season coming up and Snow asked me to tell a little Christmas story to a song that was written by someone in District 10. So here now is a little ditty about the tributes of the 74th Hunger Games spending their Christmas inside the training center. Believe me it wasn't all peace on earth and goodwill toward men!"

**Title: Merry Christmas From the 74th Hunger Games**

**Singer: Peeta Mellark**

Music begins as the scene changes to inside the Tribute training center. Where all Hell has broken loose and the tributes are fighting each other in the gym.

**Twas the Games before Christmas.**

**When all throughout the gym.**

**Nothing was left standing no dummies or weapon racks.**

**Or training stations, heck they even broke Cato's Chia Pet.**

Everybody stopped fighting and turned to staring at Cato.

"What is everybody looking at!" Cato replied. "My therapist says that taking care of a chia pet helps me with my anger issues!"

They seem to accept that answer and continued the brawl.

**Little Rue was thrown across the gym by her hair.**

**By the shadowy Foxface, who never fights fair.**

"Cat fight!" the boy from District 10 shouted. Every boy in the gym stopped fighting, to gather around the fight between Rue and Foxface. The girl tributes not involved with catfight shake their heads and wonder if the boys have no shame.

**The nameless tributes jumped off of the station remains.**

**Elbow dropping each other on each others rib cage.**

**Clove with her throwing knives...**

**And Cato with his sword cleared half the gym in ten seconds flat.**

About half of the tributes run for their lives as Cato and Clove started trying to kill them.

**It all begin with an silly manner.**

**When Glimmer thought Marvel said:**

"Glimmer looks a whole lot fatter." he whispered to Peeta. Glimmer heard and delivered a powerful haymaker to Marvel's chin.

**She knocked him into the weight benches,**

**He fell with a loud crash, knocked over the weights,**

**And busted his leg really bad.**

A younger Tim Lansing, Dahlia Snow and Caligula Augustine walk past the injured Marvel and stared at him for a second, before continuing on their way.

"Did you see him?" Tim asked.

"He looked like he was in a car accident!" Caligula said.

"It was awful! I can't even look at it without gagging!" Dahlia said.

**You see all Districts have never gotten along.**

**And every holidays these unions always go wrong.**

**You're not supposed to fight, but spread peace this season!**

**But when we get together, we look for a reason.**

**In no time at all everybody joins in...**

**And right there we squared off with our fellow human being.**

"It's a time for giving!" Thresh said as he delivered a punch to the District 4 boy's face.

**I thought I heard the D3 boy say:**

"It's the thought that counts!" he shouted. "And right now I'm thinking about knocking your a- out!"

**Presents, fists and weapons flew all over the room.**

**And Rue had some fancy moves with a bo staff.**

**She knocked out two tributes and took out the Christmas tree.**

**And I ducked in time as she swung at me.**

**(Tributes)**

**It's my favorite time of year!**

**Katniss always has too much wine!**

**Goes to the roof to hunt reindeer!**

Katniss drunk, carrying a bow and arrows, and a half empty bottle of wine. Gets off the elevator and starts shooting arrows over the edge. Capitol citizens below dodge the arrows and wonder why the force field was shut down. The District 3 girl tribute walked away from the circuit breaker, whistling innocently.

**Merry Christmas from the 74th Hunger Games**!

**Tie the antlers on the cat!**

Katniss is still drunk as she's chasing Buttercup around the training center, with a pair of reindeer antlers to tie around the cat's head.

**Save some shine for Santa Claus!**

Haymitch puts a bottle of Ripper's moonshine on a coffee table in his room, there is a note that says:

RESERVED FOR SANTA! HANDS OFF OR I'LL KILL!

-HAYMITCH

**From the Capitol and their oppressive laws**

**Merry Christmas from the 74th Hunger Games**!

Peeta decides enough is enough and runs to the nearby phone, while dodging everything the other tributes is throwing at each other.

**(Peeta)**

**I ran to the phone, Lord I thought I was goner.**

**And called the Peacekeepers, which the instructors keep on speed dial.**

**In a matter of minutes appeared six peacekeepers and the a-hole Romulus Thread.**

**Just then they all got off the elevator!**

**Some yelled "Hands up!"**

**And some "Get on the floor!"**

Thresh runs up to Thread and sucker punches him in the face.

**Thresh's fist found Thread's chin.**

**And for good measure he punched him again!**

**It took all seven to get Thresh in cuffs.**

**You know he gets violent when he runs out of pot.**

**We all stopped our fighting and cheered him on.**

**I thought I could take them, I guess I was wrong.**

**As they dragged him to the elevator he screamed "You ain't got nothing on me pork chop!"**

**He was kicking and screaming and calling them names!**

"You (bleep)! Let go of me you doughnut eating stupid (bleep)! God damn son of a (bleep)!"

**We stood at the entrance, as did all of our mentors.**

**Who always took interest in their tributes behavior.**

"Mind your own damn business!" We heard Rue shout.

"Don't worry! Johanna will come bail you out!" Chaff shouted.

"(bleep) you!" Johanna shouted.

**By now we had forgotten why we were trying to kill each other.**

**We were battered, bruised and some half dead, but we were united for a short while.**

**Then we all joined hands and sung Deadly Night.**

"DEADLY NIGHT!" the mentors and tributes sang.

**Then we heard Thresh exclaim as they drove out of sight.**

"Merry Christmas to you all! Damn that was a good fight!" Thresh shouts out. Then everybody looked at each other, before continuing the fight to the death. With Katniss tackling Rue through the glass doors. Cato and a wounded Marvel began kicking each other in the nuts. Even the mentors entered the melee. All hell broke loose once again, this time it caught the attention of every passer by.

**(Tributes)**

**Kill your siblings!**

**Kill your friends!**

**Tis the season for a bloodbath!**

**From the tributes to the districts!**

**Merry Christmas from the 74th Hunger Games**!

**Merry Christmas from the 74th Hunger Games**!

**Merry Christmas from the 74th Hunger Games**!

Scene changes to a even more drunker Haymitch. Who spits the last of his brandy out in a fine mist.

"What the hell was that?" Haymitch throws his brandy glass onto the floor ans stomps off the set swearing at the top of his lungs, with the director trying to get him back onto the set.


End file.
